Deadly Sands
by Ninjacookie208
Summary: Daniel Elizabeth Caroline Alura and Fred continue their joruney thorugh the spiral to krokotopia to stop malistaires evil plans they meet friends and enemies betrayal and bonds
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Thx for sticking with me for a whole story! :D plz enjoy: Deadly Sands**

**PLEASE READ JOURNEYS OF A YOUNG WIZARD FIRST**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story.**

"Are you mad?!" Ambrose said while signing some papers

"Well I think it's our only key to finding the secrets of Malistaire's plan" Fred said pointing at the notebook

"I understand, But Krokotopia is far too dang-" Ambrose was cut off by Gamma

"You have a message from Bartleby**" **he said while flying over the headmaster opening his beak to drop the note

Dear,

Ambrose

You must allow them to krokotopia I had a vision.. if only I could remember it, what I _do _remember is that they must be in krokotopia at this time it is the uppermost importance that they do. This is for the well being of the spiral

Letting out a sigh the headmaster opened some drawers in his desk and placed 5 majestic looking items on the top corner of his desk

"Take these, They will allow you to pass through the Spiral" he said handing each of them their own

"head into the secret entrance in Bartleby and hold them up into the door once the portal opens carefully step in and look for a world of desserts and pyramids" he said

"Awesome, we're on it!" Alura said giving the headmaster a thumbs up

Before they made their way to Bartleby they went to the Bazaar

"Thank you, come again!" the owner of te shop said as they stepped outside

Each where now in krokotopian style clothing in the same colors besides Elizabeth in purple now but kept a hood

"So, uh." Fred said Glaring at the cloth that covered the lower area of Elizabeth's face

"What's wrong" she said giving a confusing look

"Nothing" he said looking at the ground now

"Okay let's go" Caroline said adjusting her new eagle beaked hat

They passed through the massive crowds of the Shopping District and the Commons. Everyone seemed to stare at the five in surprise as if they had just seen a ghost, Five ghost in fact

In Raven Wood they looked up at the one eyed tree.

"Ah, I was expecting you" he said in a soft breathy voice

"Please do enter" there was a small rumble and a door formed on the bottom of the tree

One by one they walked into the life filled sanctuary with a door in the center of the room

Bartleby's voice appeared

"This door leads to the spiral. The spiral is what connects all the worlds. Once in you will notice many worlds it's easy to get lost, please take the path and you should find your way to Krokotopia" he explained

Daniel stepped up to the door and reached into his backpack grabbed the Amulet with an orange pearl in the middle. He held it up to the door and a portal opened. He saw pitch blackness at first then bits of light and different colored orbs with figures in them

His head tilted down let out a gulp and stepped forward

"Here I go" he said putting his hand in then was pulled in and didn't come out

**Hehe I'm not good at suspense xD thx for reading the new story :) review and ill make more, in fact leave an idea and I will consider it ;D hope you enjoyed byeee**


	2. New bonds

**Welcome Jacob our new OC**

"D-Daniel" Elizabeth said slowly walking closer to the portal

It was dead silent for a few seconds till the portal began to get smaller

"Quick let's go" Alura said dashing in the portal along with Fred Caroline and Elizabeth still unsure what lies ahead

Fred opened his eyes and notice he wasn't touching ground he was floating, a few feet away from him was Caroline genturing for him to follow her as she floated away to a large bubble in the distance

He notice around him was a space like area stars in the distance purple clouds floating around

He finally made it to the gigantic bubble and was pulled through the portal

"Finally I was waiting FOREVER" Daniel groaned

"Whatever, let's go find the balance school" Caroline said walking to the door at the front of the room

When she entered the door a blinding light came from outside and when they could see there was a large oasis in a dessert land there was an amazing giant pyramid and separate floating lands attached together

"Woah" alura said looking around

"Ah, you must be the five wizards Amberose was sending" called out a boy from the other side of the oasis

He was in light brown clothing with orange outline holding a staff

"I'm Jacob I'm the balance assistant nice to meet you" he said with a smile holding out his hand

"Oh, hello" Caroline shook his hand

"Alright please talk to assistant Danforth in the pyramid entrance I'll be waiting for you at the balance school" he waved goodbye and was engulfed in a sand tornado storm in which he disappeared

"okay let's get going" Alura said walking to the pyramid as it over shadowed the oasis

Once through the two doors into the pyramid led a dimly lit hall as they walked closer they could make out a dark figure standing in the distance

"Are you the five wizards?" a voice called out

They approached the Marleybonian archeologist

"Ah just what I needed" he said shaking Caroline's hand

"Jacob said to talk to you" Daniel said

"Oh yes but before you can reach the balance school you need to collect a key from one of the kroks down that hall I'm afraid they have stolen it, also I heard of an obelisk in the ancient hall if you could please copy down the signals you see I can assure you access to the balance school" he explained showing them the points of a pyramid map in which they needed to go

"all right me Fred and Elizabeth will take out some kroks" Daniel said gesturing them to follow him

"Me and caroline will be in the ancient hall" Alura called out

"Sigh, we always get the boring jobs" Caroline said walking in the direction of the ancient hall

"Well at least we don't have to do the dirty work" alura said walking along side her

**Bleh I'm soooo super spantacular sorry I haven't updated o: I have a bit of writers block .** **more tomorrow and welcome Jacob c: Storm OC needed message me your name and tell me a bit about yourself for the spot thx for Reading byeee!**


	3. Caroline's Shine

**Hia lol thanks giving break for me it's awesome :D**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story (though I wish I did)**

Walking along what they assumed where sidewalks Alura and Caroline were keeping their guards up

"How much longer till we get there" caroline said looking forward making sure no kroks where around

"Should be a little further and we make a left" alura said with a map in her hand

They then came to a stop to a pitch black hallway with no light

Caroline used her want to make a glowing light at the tp which provided some light

Alura made a flame in her hand giving her some light too

Finally they came to an excavation site where they spotted a half buried obelisk

"Guess this is it" Alura said crouching down with a paper in her hands

"Hmm, I can't seem to make any accurate drawing" she said studying the half buried obelisk

"maybe if I can make things with my mind I can copy down the images too" she said as she looking at the carving and back to the paper as the images began to appear on the blank paper

"amazing" Alura said gazing at the accurate images

"I'll guard you while you get them down" alura said as she stood and got her wand and deck out ready for any thing

**(meanwhile)**

Elizabeth was just done finishing off a Krok stealing its soul

"Well that was a bit more difficult than wizard city" Fred said while Daniel was healing him

"Guess so" Elizabeth said putting away her wand in her backpack

"Let's go Find Alura and Caroline" Daniel said

And they began walking back down the lit hall

Caroline was just about finished when she heard alura's scream echo in the room

She saw her being attacked by 10 kroks each fire

"I'm coming!" Caroline said stuffing the paper in her back pack

She positioned herself next to Alura

"Their resist is too high for me" Alura said panting

"It's okay I might be able to handle this myself" Caroline said

She created the myth symbol and out came a troll

5 kroks sent flames to Caroline and Alura which they dodged some but still took damage. Alura ran to one of the kroks and quickly placed her palm on one electrifying him taking him out. A krok whipped Alura with his tail sending her flying back next to caroline

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked staying focused on the massive number of kroks

"Yeah, I can still fight" Alura said struggling to get up

"Please leave this to me your heal is too low let's wait for the others" she said worried as the troll held back some of the kroks

"Fine." Alura said nodding. She took cover behind the obelisk

"Alright, Time to shine" Caroline said reaching in her backpack

She took out a rolled up scroll that Cyrus had given her earlier. She unrolled the scroll on the ground and it contained a circle with the myth symbol in the middle. Caroline gently placed her hand in the middle of the circle and chanted 5 words.

A yellow orb surrounded her hand and in front of her 5 pillars of smoke formed. When the smoke cleared there was a centaur a Cyclops a Bloodbat a troll and to alura's surprised a puppet which caroline controlled with strings

When Caroline began moving the strings all five began running forward to attack in unison.

A small war broke out between the five summonings and the 9 remaining kroks

There was a pause and there were 4 summons remaining and 3 kroks

All the puppets had fallen and so did Caroline. She had used a massive amount of energy

"Oh no!" Alura said running forward to aid caroline

The kroks began getting closer to caroline ready to take her out but when they were just about to attack a tornado like sand storm took out 2 of them and the 3rd was buried in sand and crushed

"Hope I wasn't too late" Said a familiar voice

It was Jacob

"These guys can be troublesome but you'll learn to deal with them quick" he said coming closer to the two

"Alura, Caroline!" called out Daniel running through the hall with Fred and Elizabeth keeping pace behind him

"You guys okay?" Fred Said Kneeling down

"Oh we're alright, just a little shooken up" Caroline said still on the ground panting

"I'll get to work healing" Daniel said as he took a couple of leaves flowers and potions out of his backpack

"Let's go turn in the key and drawings" Fred said to Elizabeth

Finally both Caroline and Alura where healed and in shape and regrouped with Fred and Elizabeth

"It's getting kinda late, WE should head back to Wizard City" Elizabeth said

"Yeah, I can't wait to catch some sleep" Fred said stretching his arms

They went through the Spiral to Wizard City and into Their dorms


	4. Amanda

**Did I forget to leave an A/N in the last story? O.o Welcome Amanda**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

"When are we gonna be going back to Krokotopia?" Daniel asked Alura they were both standing next to a tree near the commons lake

"Next time we regroup, we can't expect to be there 24 7" Alura said skipping a rock in the lake

"Guess your right" Daniel said watching the circles grow in the water caused by the pebble

Daniel got and picked up his backpack

"I'm gonna go check in a book I owe the library" Daniel said showing her a book named "The art of life"

"Okay I'll be waiting here" Alura said sitting against the tree under the shade

Right as Daniel was about to cross the bridge There was a smoke above him and down came a figure right on top of Daniel

"H-hey what's the big idea!?" Daniel said getting up

He looked at what had teleported above him and he was more then surprised at what he saw

A light skinned girl with blue eyes and long snow like hair

"Amanda!" Daniel said with a small gasp

"What're you doing here?!" Daniel said with excitement and amazement mixed

It took her a while to process all that had happened until she finally looked up at Daniel

Her eyes widened and she quickly greeted him with a hug

"Where am I?" She said finally making sense looking around

"Wizard City" Daniel said with a smile

"Wizard City?! As in, real wizards?" she said in shock still scanning the whole place with her eyes

"Don't believe me I'll show you" he said holding out his palm

When she looked a rose slowly sprouted from the center of his hand and he picked it

"Rose?" he said holding it to her

"No way!" she said

"Anyways, I can't believe you where summoned" he said

"Me either" she said

"I think you should go see the head master, he'll explain everything" Daniel said pointing to the headmaster's office

"Um, okay what about you?" she asked looking at the office and back at Daniel

"If you need me I'll be in the library that building over there across this bridge" pointing to the building behind her

"Thanks" she said to him with another hug

"No problem" he said with a warm smile

"Hey, you should get going you don't wanna keep Merel waiting" he said walking away

"_I can't believe this" _she thought to herself as she walked closer to the head masters office

"_Am I really a wizard? And can I really use magic? Is this just a dream?"_ These thoughts filled her head until she finally opened the door to the headmaster's office

"Ah, Amanda am I right?" he said looking up at her

"Yes" she said nodding in a nervous voice

"No need to worry you will be taken care of here, especially with your Older brother around" he said

"Thanks that's reassuring" she said

"Now please fill out this form and take these" he said holding out a key

"This will be your dorm key on the back of that form is a map of Wizard City" he said getting back to work

"Thank you" she said with a bow and left the room

"Now let's see, dorm dorm dorm" she said to herself looking at the map

"Oh here it is Girls Dorm in raven wood"

As she was walking through the tunnel to raven wood she looked at the leather tag on her key chain _27 E_ was carved in

Finally she was outside the tunnel in raven wood

"Amazing" Amanda said looking up as the grandfather tree as it towered over her

She made her way into the girls door, up 5 flights of stairs and past 26 doors until she finally found hers

She turned the knob and opened the door

Her room was already set up with a bed and a desk with a view of the storm ice and fire school, she also found a chest

She sat at the desk and began filling in the form

A few minutes later she answered the final question and read the last sentence

"Please make your way to the stork in Golem Court" she read out loud

In golem court she spotted the tall stork and handed him the paper

"Ah yes, Amanda you are a student of Ice and a craftsman" he said handing her a wand and a note from a woman named tangina

"Welcome to Wizard City, feel free to attend your classes if you have any questions this book will have the answers" he said handing her a thick book but it was surprisingly light

"Thank you" she said as she left golem court and headed back to the library

As she made her way in she looked around and couldn't find Daniel she made her way up stairs and there he was Reading a book next to 4 other people

Before she could speak Daniel looked up from his book and spotted Amanda. He gestured her to come over

"Hey guys!" he said quietly so others could read

"What is it?" Elizabeth said putting down her black book

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Amanda" he said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Wow you never told us you had a sister" Fred said

"Amanda these are my 4 friends Caroline." He began

"Hello" Caroline said with a smile

"Fred"

"Hi!" Fred waved

"Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you" she said

"And Alura"

"it's a pleasure" she said

"Hello" Amanda gave a slight bow

"So what school where you assigned?" Daniel asked

"Ice" she said showing him her wand

"Just like me!" Fred said in the back round

"it says I'm also a craftsman" she showed the ring that she had gotten it was wooden but it had a C. carved in

"Craftsman? Why have I never heard of that?" Elizabeth asked

"It says here in this book" Caroline began as she pointed in her book

"As a craftsman you have the ability to create and produce Gear Furniture and even houses. Your abilities are special because everything you make is unique and the quality of the gear Is based on the craftsman's skill. No gear can compare to that of a craftsman for they are in complete control of their creations" she finished

"Pretty cool" Alura said

"Didn't you take woodshop in your old classes?" Daniel asked

"Uh yeah" she said thinking back to her old life

"So you're a natural!" he said

A messenger owl came flying in and landed on the desk in front of them

Elizabeth picked up the note and sent the owl away

"It's for you" she said handing her the paper

Amanda began reading

Please see me in the ice school you have much to learn

~ G.

"Hey guys I have to get going" she said as she slipped the note in her pocket

"Alright, tell me if you need anything" Daniel said

"Nice meeting you all" Amanda said as she began leaving the library

She found her way to the ice school

"Why hello!" a small woman in the front called from the front

Ms. Greyrose gave her a deck of cards and some tips on ice. She explained the basics and combat as in defense.

"I hope all this helped" she said cheerfully

"It sure did" Amanda responded

"Oh Ms. Tangina asked to see you too!" Greyrose said shoving books and papers in her desk

"She's in Olde Town the first house on the left you can't miss her" she explained flying around getting ready for her next class

"Thanks for all the help" Amanda said leaving the room

While she was walking to olde town she read the note that the stork had given her

"Certificate to craftsman and introduction"

Signed Tangina and Ambrose

When she got to Olde Town she took a left down the hill and there was Tangina waiting for her

"Why, hello deary" she said with a grandmother like calm and pleasant voice while rocking back and forth in her chair

She seemed to be a fragile woman with a dress filled with pockes which looked to contain nuts and bolts and tools

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting" Amanda said calmly

"Oh its nothing to worry about I quite enjoy the fresh air" she said feeling the sun on her face

"So you're a new craftsman?" she asked looking at Amanda

"I guess" Amanda said giving her the certificate

"Ah yes, crafting is a difficult job and it takes patience" ms tangina said

"It's the rarest of all to find craftsman which makes us so valuable" she explained

"Please go to unicorn park and collect 2 trunks of wood these trunks are called mist wood they are different from others, but only a craftsman can tell the difference" she said

"Go on now, I'm not getting much younger" she said with a small laugh and a smile that could melt even the coldest of winters

Amanda decided the crafting could wait tomorrow she wanted to explore wizard city a bit more

"Hey, Amanda!" called out Daniel with the rest of the group

They seemed to be prepared to leave

"Hi" she said making her way to the group

"We're about to leave to Krokotopia for the day" Daniel said

"Please stay safe while I'm gone and.. Try not to get into _too_ much trouble" he asked with a joking tone

"Heh. You got it" giving him a thumbs up

And so the 5 went into Raven Wood and Amanda began her magical experience

**Wow I'm having allot of cheesey ending so far :P so Amanda didn't take the place of the OC I still need some lol remember to message me for the spot I'm excepting 2-3 more people. Welcome Amanda. She's my sister and she's been begging me to join the story. Thx sooo much for reading**


	5. Balance at last

**Today is my birthday :D!**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

"Splendid!" the archeologist said retrieving the symbols and the key

"Here are your tickets for the boat to the balance school" good luck he said handing them each a ticket

Once outside the pyramid they talked to the mander who was in charge of those who boarded the ship

"You may enter" he said after done looking at the tickets

The five boarded the ship and where finally airborne

Daniel received a messenger owl

"Who's it from?" Alura asked looking over his shoulder to see the envelope

"Amanda" he said cutting open the top and taking out a paper and 5 rings that where made of soft twig like wood that tangled around a jade, onyx, peridot, ruby and a sapphire pearl with the life death myth fire and ice symbols engraved in them

"Wear these and come back as soon as you can I have something cool to show you" is what the note that was inside said

"Hmm this seems nice" Daniel said placing the ring on his right index finger as the others did the same with their gemstone rings

The boat came to a stop and lowered the wooden plank for the passengers to exit

"So where's Jacob and the balance school" Caroline said looking around

All they could find was a tree a krok statue and a shop

"You guys down here!" called Jacob from a hole in the ground

"This is the balance school" he said looking up at the 5

"Come on down" he ran in a direction out of sight

They slowly climbed down the ladder and walked into the buried classroom

"Jacob, who are these guest you bring" an old krok ask Jacob with his eyes squinted and holding a cane

"These are the wizards Ambrose has sent" he explained standing next to his desk much like an apprentice would

"Ah, yes" he said looking at the group

"I take it you have a book for me?" he asked

Fred stepped forward and showed the notebook

Jacob received it and handed it to the elder krok

"Please excuse me my eyesight isn't as it used to be I suggest you come back tomorrow and ill have it ready" he said opening to the first page

"Jacob, please return to Wizard City with them I'd like for you to get used to fighting alongside them" he said

"But sir what if-"

"Oh don't worry about me, Sergeant Major Talbot has already agreed to stand guard for me" he said to fred ordering him to go

"Yes sir" he said bowing and followed the group

….

They were in the grandfather tree once again

"Please excuse me I have business with the Headmaster" Jacob said as he exit with a serious expression

"Daniel, weren't we supposed to see Amanda?" Alura asked reminding him of the note

"Oh yeah lets go look for her in Olde Town" he said

"Actually I need to go too" Elizabeth said taking out her wand

"I have training today at the haunted cave" Elizabeth said as she was covered in thick black smoke and vanished

"Excuse me are you Fred?" a girl in white clothing asked

"Um yea" he said

"Ms. Greyrose asked to see you in colossus boulevard" she said

"sorry guys maybe some other time" he said as he let out a deep breath and fog surrounded him and he was gone too

"guess it's us three huh?" Caroline said

"Let's just go" Alura said excited

They searched Olde Town and found Amanda standing behind a wooden cart with a short line of novice wizards

As she was making her last sale she looked up and spotted Daniel, Caroline and Alura dropped her stuff and turned the sign from "open" to "Come another time"

"Guys look!" she said taking out a small badge

"I'm a novice crafter that means I can start selling what I make" she said excited

"Amazing, does that mean you made these" Caroline said pointing to her yellow ring

"Oh those, I forgot to tell you what they do" she said putting on her ring similar to Fred's

She stuck her fist out to a small puddle of water and it froze to solid ice

"Cool let me try!" Alura did the same and melted the puddle back to liquid

"They allow you to use your magic unseen but it can't be from a far distance" she explained I made them special for you guys

"They're awesome thank you so much!" Caroline said


	6. Secrets

**Chapter 5 was a little late :P and plus it was kinda rushed so sorry if you didn't like the ending this chapter might be short too sry x.x**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story neither do I own Wizard101**

"Ready?" Fred said rushing up to Daniel

"Yeah, I guess the rest will catch up to us later and Jacob was already in a rush this morning to get back so he might be there" Daniel said thinking back seeing Jacob rush into Bartleby

"Alright lets go I wanna try out my new spell" He said rushing up to the door holding out his jewel opening the portal to the spiral

They went through the silent and dark Spiral and into Krokotopia

"What's the new spell?" Daniel asked handing the mander his ticket to the boat

"It's a surprise" Fred said back boarding the boat with Daniel

They climbed down the stairs and into the class room

"Welcome back I trust Jacob was of assistance" The old Krok said while Jacob stood alongside him

"He sure was, our PVP was easier with him around" Fred said

"Good" He said nodding his head taking out the notebook

"Jacob, if you would please escort the guest out with the notebook, I have writing translations in English" he said looking at Jacob

"Certainly" he said with a blank expression stepping forward and handing Fred the notebook

"Thank you for your visit" he said as a goodbye

"Bye" Daniel said and held out his hand for a while but Jacob guessed it was a gesture of farewell

"What was that all about?" Fred asked climbing out of the hole

"I don't know but let's find out" Daniel said using his ring to make a large plant with an image of the balance school in the middle

"Sneaky" Fred said with a grin

"Heh, let's see what their up to" Daniel said taking a look into the plants image

"Are they gone?" they heard the balance teacher ask

"Yes" Jacob replied

"Good let's begin the ritual" he said walking to another room

As Jacob followed him he looked at Daniel and Fred as if he could see them held out his hand and the image was gone

"Woah" they said in unison

"What are you guys up to?" Elizabeth asked standing next to alura and Caroline

The two jumped up from surprise and tried their best not to look suspicious

"Oh nothing, we just saw this uh cool looking baby scarab is all" Fred said standing in front of the plant as it grew back into the ground

"Hmm, so what did Wul Yam say?" Caroline asked with a grin

Fred gave her the notebook

"We should get this to Headmaster Ambrose" Alura said peeking into the notebook over Caroline's shoulder

"No way!" Caroline said staring at the book in chock

"What is it?" Fred asked

"It talks about the location of the death school" she said still scanning the notebook carefully

"What?!" Elizabeth said jumping forward shoving fred out of the way

Elizabeth read the book carefully

"Behind the waterfall?" Elizabeth read

"We should really get this to the head master" fred said

"Should we check if the books lying?" alura asked

"Yes, but this is urgent" fred said

The two began debating but Daniel noticed Elizabeth still glaring at the book. She began walking off and Daniel followed while Caroline tried to calm the other 2 down

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked walking behind her

She gave no answer instead she was surrounded by a thick black smoke again and was gone

"Daniel lets go we decided to go see the death school first" caroline called while taping freds mouth and tying Fred and Alura together

"uh okay" Daniel said

They made it to the rainbow bridge where they found Elizabeth

"Let's hurry" Elizabeth said stepping into the water fall

"Here goes nothing" Caroline quickly ran through the waterfall while the others followed

It was pitch black

"I can't see" said Elizabeth's voice

"Ouch Fred your on my foot" said Carolines voice

"I got it" Alura said lighting a flame with her hand revealing a door entangled in blackened dead plants and a skull on the door

"let's go" Elizabeth said opening the door they each entered except Daniel who was stopped by an unknown force right in front of the entrance

He looked into the entrance and was given a frightened stare

Fred noticed and stopped while the others faded into the darkness

"Is something wrong Daniel?" he asked looking back at the still frightened life wizard

Daniel gave no response he was hearing faint whispers in his head and began getting delusional as he remembered the terrifying face of nightshade coming towards him from deep within the cave

"GET AWAY!" he yelled casting several thorn covered voines over to Fred

He quickly took action and put both his hands on the ground creating a thick ice wall in front of him stopping the attack but one of the vines manage to get through striking him in the right shoulder

Daniel snapped back to reality he jumped back

"W-what the" he said looking at fred who was on the ground holding his hand to the wound

"Fred!" he said quickly running forward to heal him

"I'm so sorry!" Daniel said healing

"Don't worry about it" he said on the ground as he struggled to get up

After he was healed he got up

"You coming?" he asked Daniel

"I think I'll stay here" he said looking in the cave and ran off out of the waterfall

"But" fred said reaching out but he was too late Daniel was long gone

"Alright then" he said to himself then ran off to catch up to the others

**Lol told you it would be short :P thx for sooo much for reading and keep the reviews coming I love reading them ps. Special thanks to nightskywolves (hope I spelt that right) you have reviewed allot and I see you reviewing on many other stories and I think your awesome (: bye now thanks to all others too ^^**


	7. spider squishers

**Lol I need to step up my game on writing :P Here I go!**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

Elizabeth was walking through a dark tunnel with Alura and Caroline

"Guys?" called out a voice

"Wait up" Fred came running towards them from a distance

"Where's Daniel?" Caroline asked as he came to a stop

"He ran off" he said panting

"What's that rip on your shirt?" Elizabeth asked pointed to the wound left by Daniel on his shoulder

"It's nothing let's just go" he said walking ahead

"Okay Elizabeth followed

….

"Let me get this straight, you thought you saw Nighshade's and attacked Fred?" Amanda asked behind a counter. Her business now grew to a shop next to the robe shop she was now an adept crafter

"Not thought I know I saw it, something's not right about that place" Daniel said looking at the counters filled with gear Amanda had made

"Don't you think you should get back to them?" she asked polishing one of the dirks

"I'm sure their fine without me" he said

"What time do you close, I noticed your crafting skills but I wanna see how you are in combat" he said staring at the clock

"Well I guess I can go on break now" she said putting away the dirk

"Awesome let's get to the arena and see what you've got" he said

….

"Woah"

"no way"

The 4 found themselves out of the tunnel and standing outside the death school the area was filled with death plants and next to the school was a tree with no leaves. It was dark and gloomy and the temperature seemed cold

"Let's check what's inside" Elizabeth said running through the door

When they were inside they spotted a man in all black sitting at the front of the room

"What's this? Visitors?" he said staring at the 4 with his one-toothed smile

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked

"My name is Dworgyn I'm the assistant for death" he said

"Assistant who's the teacher?" Fred asked looking around

"Malistaire of course, but he told me he was going to pick up some supplies so I've taken over while he's gone"

They each gave each other a look

….

"You ready?" Daniel said on one side of the arena

"More than ever!" Amanda said from the other side of the arena

5

4

3

2

1

"Don't think I won't go easy!" Daniel said

"Oh please, I won't even break a sweat" she taunted

Daniel created 3 trees which formed into man like forms and began to walk near Amanda.

Amanda from the ground cause the trees to slip and fall before they could get up Amanda concealed them in ice

"Nice move" Daniel said

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" she said back

Daniel made wooden planks rise from the ground and take hold of Amanda's arms. She struggled to get lose but Daniel sent an energy ball of life towards her striking her sending her heal down 15%

Amanda let out a deep breath creating a heavy mist. Hardly anything was visible

"Hiding won't do you any good" Daniel said looking around

A shard of ice zoomed past him cutting his cheek. More and more came slowly draining his health 20%

He quickly took action raised both his hands and up grew a forest

Amanda was now visible again

Looking around she noticed Daniel still wasn't visible. Hiding behind a tree maybe?

She tried to walk around but her feet were stuck to the ground

"Tree sap?" she said looking down

A wood pillar grew behind her and Daniel morphed out

"Sorry sis it ends here" he said

He felt a sharp cold metal object on the back of his neck

"It sure is" she said from behind

The forest disappeared

He looked at where she was and noticed it was a clone

"So you've been taking death?" he said

"heh I don't spend ALL my time crafting" she said slyly still with her dirk up to his neck

"well I guess that's enough training for today then" he said calling for a forfeit

"What! No fair I could've beaten you and gotten some tickets!"she yelled

"Maybe next time" he said smiling

"grr" "I'm going back to my shop" she teleported away

"hmm what now?" Daniel thought to himself

….

"Death school? Waterfall? Tunnel?" Ambrose questioned

"Have you been in the sun too long in krokotopia?" he asked

"We promise we were just there" alura said

"But Malistaire completely ripped it out of the spiral" he said continuing on with his paper work

"and where do you think the hole leads to?" Caroline said

"hmm, fine I guess I'll send some guards to check up on it, please let me finish with this paper work. Sigh, those pirates in skull island can be so demanding"

"alright lets go find Daniel" Fred said

….

"Thank you! Please come again." Amanda said selling to her last customer

"Hey, how much for this staff?" Daniel said pulling out a wooden staff with the life sigil in the middle

"That? Oh boy that took me a while to make." She said trying to think of a price

"I'd say about 2000 gold pieces" she said

"Whoa can I at least see what it does?" he said

"I'll demonstrate" she said taking the staff from his hand

She stomped the staff to the ground making the life sigil glow bright green and made many wooden planks shoot out

"Deal!" he said pulling out his leaf shaped wallet

"What's this place?" said a voice from outside

"New shop?" said another voice

"Let's see what it has"

Fred Caroline Alura and Elizabeth walked in

"oh hey Amanda you shopping here?" Elizabeth asked

"No this is my shop" she said holding out both of her arms

"Oh"

"Hey guys." Daniel waved coming out of the back room

"Daniel we're going back to Krokotopia." Caroline said

"Oh alright let me grab my stuff from my dorm real quick" he said

"I'll come with you I need to get something from my room too" Fred said

"Alright we'll be in the balance school" Alura said

"See ya there."Alura said exiting the shop along with Elizabeth and Caroline

"By the way you never showed me that new spell you said you had earlier" he said looking back at Fred

"Remember when you went on a rampage and almost killed me? Ya that was it" he said

"It could use some work then" Daniel said

"Humph, your heals aren't exactly all that great" he said

"I'm just saying a wall that big should at least be able to hold off a few vines" he said back

"Ya I guess your right" Fred said

They finally made it to their dorm

"By the way have you noticed people staring at us every time we're around" Daniel said grabbing his backpack

"Yes actually, you think they know about nightshade?" Fred said locking his door

"Maybe" Daniel said also locking his dorm

"Let's get going Alura isn't exactly the patient type" Daniel said pulling his backpack over his shoulders

…

"Where are they?" Caroline said waiting outside the balance school

"They're probably going through the spiral right now" Elizabeth said reorganizing her deck of cards

"let's just go I'm sure they can catch up to us" alura said with her hands on her hips

"Yeah, your right." Elizabeth said putting away the cards

"Alright let's leave a note then" Caroline said pulling a piece of paper out of her backpack

Once done with the note they entered the krok statue entrance

"It's so cold in here" Alura shivered hugging herself for warmth

"I wish we had bought jackets from Amanda" Caroline said with goose bumps

"Let's head through there and see if we can find any clues to the where abouts of the krokanomican" Caroline said slowly shivering her way into the cold entrance

….

"What's this?" Fred said kneeling down to a piece of paper. He dusted the sand off and read aloud

"Meet us in the krok statue" he read the strip of paper

"Humph, you'd think they'd at least be patient" Daniel said crossing his arms

"Let's go" Fred said walking to the entrance

….

"What Is this?" Elizabeth said rubbing a stringy substance off the wall and flicking it off her hand

"Who knows, but I don't want to find out what made it" Alura said still walking along

Suddenly a white figure jumped out of the darkness and shot the same string like substance at Alura

She was stuck for a bit but quickly broke free burning the string to ash

"What was that?" Elizabeth said quickly grabbing her staff

"I don't know don't let your guards down" Alura said back to back with Elizabeth and Caroline

"I can't see them" Caroline said

"Alura send a fireball down that path and see if anything's there" Elizabeth said

"On it" she punched her fist and sent a flame into the hall

The walls where filled with even more white figures which turned out to be spiders, made of ice

"Ahh!" Caroline shrieked at the sight she had terrible arachnophobia

"No way am I touching those things! Can you guys handle it?" She asked nervously

"No problem I can melt these guys easily" alura said gaining a flame in her eyes

"Great ill provide cover fire from above" she said conjuring up a bloodbat she hopped on and she was in the air in no time

Elizabeth spread her arms and up came two skeletal kroks from the ground

"Hey guys, don't start the fun without us" Said Fred's voice

Daniel and Fred dashed in position

"Fred these are ice enemies please provide protection to Daniel and Caroline, Daniel make sure injuries are at a minimum Caroline any undetected enemies I'm leaving to you" Elizabeth gave out commands

"Wow, never seen this side of you before" Alura said admiring her leadership

"So what do we do?" she asked

"We attack front lines" Elizabeth said ready to fight

"Sounds like fun" Alura said

"Alright let's go!" Elizabeth said dashing forward with Alura and the two skeletal kroks

The spiders all began shooting webs towards the two but where quickly destroyed by a large flame created by Alura

Daniel held out his arms and out came 4 glowing green butterflies from his sleeves each butterfly landed on the other's shoulders

"Concentrate a small portion of you mana into these in case of an emergency it will keep you healed" he said

Caroline noticed some spiders crawling up the walls behind Fred and demanded her bloodbat use his acid spit which took out the spiders

Fred surrounded Daniel in a box of ice

Alura melted 5 of the spiders and when the water spread she touched the surface of the water sending electrical charges to other spiders taking out 7 more

"Smart thinking" Elizabeth said as the two kroks held down one spider each impaling it with their short blades, this allowed elizabeth to take out a decorated jar and concentrated her energy to the jar making a ghostly hand reach out to the spider stealing its soul the spider quit moving and the soul was pulled into the jar.

"alright there's that" she slammed her staff on the ground and stared at a group of 9 spiders through the circle at the head of the staff all 9 fell dead to the ground

"What was that?" Fred said puzzled as he froze webs making sure caroline wasn't struck out of the sky

"Stare of death, my magic isn't always visible" she said back

There was still a large number of spiders

"There's so many" alura said panting

A spider jumped out to fred knocking him on his back fred struggled to get the spider off as the spider chomped at him just as he was about to give out thick wooden planks knock the spider off fred and squiched it to the ground

Daniel had used his new staff

"Phew th-" Fred was cut off by a scream from caroline the blood bat had been struck and she was hurling to the ground

Daniel quickly focused allot of his energy to the butterfly that was now on her back and its wing grew ten times larger giving her a safe landing behind fred

"Thanks so much!" Caroline said getting back up

"don't- mention it" Daniel seemed exhausted he had used allot of energy on keeping the others healed and using the large amount on saving caroline

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth said holding off a spider with her staff

"I'm find don't worry about me" He said regaining strength

"Alright lets end this, Elizabeth please stand back

Elizabeth jumped back next to fred

Alura held her arms up above her head

"Five phoenix pillars of fate!" she chanted

The remaining spiders where surrounded by five flame walls

Alura jumped back to the rest

"Fred now might be the time to use that ice wall" she said still holding her hands up

"But I'm not sure if it can withstand-" "I'll help" Daniel said

"Alright" fred said he created his ice sigil and up came a larger and thicker ice wall from last time with the ice sigil in the middle

"phoenix flame flower!" alura chanted again the top of the fire pillars shot a stream of flames tot eh spiders quickly melting them all the inferno didn't stop till it grew to a flower shaped blaze it reached the ice wall

"Gah!" Fred and Daniel grunted

The wall began slowly melting

"Hang in there guys!" Caroline said

Finally the flame died down

Alura Fred and Daniel where on the ground exhausted more than ever

"Caroline, reach into my backpack in there you'll find a glass vial of a purple potion take a small sip and give some to the others" He muttered pointing to his back pack

She quickly grabbed the potion and shared the rest Alura Fred and Daniel quickly recovered

"Wow what was in that?" Alura said with a new found energy

"Satyr rose, Dryad hair and unicorn horn shaving" Daniel smiled

"ew I'm sorry I asked" alura said clenching her stomach

Everyone laughed

"Amazing!" boomed a voice

"Ladies and gentlemen we have new contestants, the dueling wizards!" After that a crowd roared

**I guess ill stop there wow this was so late it actually took like a week to write x.x lol my longest chapter so far. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this is my gift to y'all :D so its Christmas break for me and I left my phone in my locker at school and usually I get my emails from my phone so if anyone messages me I might get it late cause I only come on this site to update the story x.x anyways this was fun to write and sorry this is a looong A/N so I get allot of request for romance in the story but that's not really gonna help the plot I want so if you want romance I'll be coming with a 2****nd**** w101 fanfic (yaoi warning) lol anyways sorry on wasting your time I really hope you enjoyed byeeee**


	8. Arena Masters

**Yaay nother chapter ill admit even I was excited to write this :P  
I do not own any characters places or things in the following story**

The area around them turned into a massive arena filled with kroks and ice with one krok standing in the center who seemed to be the announcer

"What tha-" Alura said jumping up

"Where are we?" Caroline called out to the krok in the center

"Welcome, to my Graaand Arena" he said stretching his arms with glory

The crowd once again cheered

"You are our new contestants" he said with his normal announcing voice

"No way we refuse to fight!" Fred said walking to the exit

Suddenly metal bars came crashing down making sure they stayed

"Now now, leaving so soon we haven't even had our introduction yet" he signaled to some kroks on the right

Caroline Alura Daniel and Fred where in cages

"Wh-" Elizabeth said looking back

"You have been chosen to fight" The announcer said to Elizabeth

"What about them!" she said pointing to the others

"They will be freed each fight" he said

"Fine after that we leave?" she said aggravated

"There will be some champions I'd like for you to face" he said with a smug smile

"Okay I'm ready" she said holding her staff tightly

"Enter my sokkwi crushers!" A gate behind him opened and out came 5 kroks

"That's all huh?" she said to her self

She took out her jar and this time she muttered words and the harvest lord's spirit

"Woah is it really him?" Fred said holding the bard to his cage watching the fight

"Reanimation" Elizabeth said and the harvest lord was under her control

She planted her staff in the snowy ground and grabbed it with bother her hands. Orbs of light formed around her hands and she sprinted off with the harvest lord by her side.

She jumped up and slapped her palm on one of the krok's forhead. Its eyes rolled back and she pulled away when she did a white figure came out and the krok fells to its knees.

As Elizabeth was fighting the others were watching

"Shouldn't we try to break free?" Caroline whispered

"What can we do these gates are magic proof" Alura said trying to melt the bars but her flames where reflected

"Maybe we can- woah!" Daniel's cage opened and he dropped to the floor

"A new companion has been earned" Said the announcer sitting in his chair

He looked back at Elizabeth who was sealing the harvest lord's spirit back in the jar. All the kroks had been defeated

"Enter. Wild Sunbird!" He said and another gate opened. A flaming bird flew out and took flight

"How are we supposed to reach it?" Elizabeth said dodging a flame ball that the bird spat out

"I got it" Daniel said putting his hands on the ground a forest made of multiple tree houses

"That works" Elizabeth said looking up at the trees she climbed up some stairs

Daniel made wings out of life energy and hovered above ground.

"I made some bows for you mix your magic with the arrows and it should be powerful enough" He said flying towards the bird

Elizabeth grabbed a bow and some arrows and concentrated her magic into an arrow

"I'll provide cover fire you concentrate on getting the bird" He said speeding up

Elizabeth show many arrows but the bird rolled flipped and dodged them all

"What's going on?" Caroline said looking out at the battle

"I don't know I can't see pas the trees" Alura said squinting looking for any trace of Daniel or Elizabeth

Daniel was five feet from the bird and getting closer. He took out his staff and crated several wooden branches which snatched the bird

"Elizabeth quick take the shot" Daniel said said holding the staff tightly making sure the sunbird didn't break free

She slowly aimed the bow at the bird took a break and let go of the arrow, it went flying at a zooming speed it began to glow a grayish color and it stuck the bird. The battle was over

Alura's cage opened and she landed on the ground

Daniel undid the forest

"Bravo let's give it up once again for the dueling wizards!" The announcer said waving his hands up and down making the crowd cheer louder

"Now, I hope you're ready for… Krag Stonechin!" He grunted the words and another gate opened releasing a ten foot troll who was surrounded by 10 ice spiders

"Whoa, you think Caroline can summon that?" Daniel said looking up at the over towering troll

…..

"They're what?!" Ambrose said in confusion

"They won't be set free until they defeat all the arena competitors" Said a masked girl who was kneeling in front of the headmaster's desk

"Sigh. I told them it was dangerous to travel to krokotopia" He said to himself

"Take Your squad and retrieve the five at once" He ordered the girl

"Yes sir!" and like that she vanished

….

"well at least we have the spiders taking care of" Daniel said kneeling down panting the troll was still standing but was wounded

It began to raise its wooden club and was about to swing it down at Daniel crushing him

Alura's eyes widened

"Daniel look out!" Both girls said running towards him

He struggled to get up but it was no use. He cringed and was ready to be crushed

**(cling!)**

The same masked girl who was in Ambrose's office stood in front of Daniel with her sword holding off the giant club

Another woman jumped next to him and kneeled down

"Hurry we have to get out of here" she said picking him up and jumping away from the troll

"Who are they?!" Fred said

"Maybe they're here to save us!" Caroline said looking out to the scene

Just then the chains holding the cages where cut and a man at the bottom summoned two trolls to catch them

"Please come with us!" he said to them opening their cages

"What's this!?" The announcer said standing up

"Guards!" He yelled in fury

Several groups of kroks came running out

"Go we'll handle them, Vanessa you take them to wizard city" said the woman who saved Daniel holding her sword next to five other masked wizards

"Yes, ma'am!" she said

"please follow me!" she said running out the exit as the others followed

"Blake Chris seal off the exit!" she said

"Yes!" the two jumped in front of the exit placed their hands on the ground and up grew a layer of thick ice and sand which turned to stone

"Alright group division 5C!" she shouted to the others

"Yes!" all said in unison

The leader reached in her pocket and threw to balls to the ground making thick smoke appear

Once cleared they were all gone but kroks where being killed in the blink of an eye without them being seen

The announcer looked at the scene in horror and started to head for an emergency exit

"Going somewhere?" The leader was behind him holding her sword in his back

"gah!" he fell to the ground

…

The five where about to cross the oasis with Vanessa until

"Stop right there!" Jacob was standing with two manders

"Don't think you will be leaving so easy" he said and sand began to circle him in a spiral

"Jacob?!" Caroline said

"Go! He's working with Malistaire I'll take care of him!" she said

"Don't get in my way" he said coldly. Darts of harden sand shot at Vanessa

She quickly blocked them with her sword

"hurry!" she yelled looking back at the five her mask had fallen off and her face was revealed

She had long brown hair and blue eyes

But before Elizabeth could get a good look she was pulled into the spiral door

…

"All clear!" said one of the squad members

Many kroks where on the ground defeated

"Great find Vanessa and report back to Ambrose" The leader said

"We got report Vanessa is in a battle in the oasis"

"Quickly we need to get there!" she said dashing forward

"Right!" The rest said following her

…

"Had enough?" Jacob said bruised standing over Vanessa she she was kneeled to the ground

"D-defeat is not an..o-option, V-victory or D-death!" She said trying to get up badly wounded

"Pshh how pitiful, I guess ill end you here" he said taking her sword and raising it up

Just as he was about to swing a large ball of flame shot the sword out of his hand

He jumped back

"Jacob of the sand! Your wrong doings will be punished harshly!" Said the leader in formation next to the rest

"Humph, ill deal with you later" he said holding out his arms creating a huge sand storm blinding the squad

"Don't let him escape!" She said covering his eyes

It was too late Jacob had already vanished

"Quickly Taylor aid to Vanessa!"she said

A member of the quad rushed next to Vanessa

"Search every inch of krokotopia!" she said and the group scattered

…

"I told you it was dangerous to step foot in that world!" Ambrose scolded the five pacing back and forth

"It caught us by surprise besides I'm sure it won't happen again" Fred complained

"Headmaster!" Taylor burst through the door and kneeled infront of the head master

"Report" the headmaster said

"Grand arena eliminated. Betrayal from Jacob of the sands whom escaped. He is being pursued by the rest of the squad. One badly injured and needs immediate medical attention" She quickly spoke

"Where are they?" he asked

"With moolinda, she asked for assistance from Daniel Greenflame" she said

Ambrose nodded to Daniel who quickly ran to the life school

…

Ah young wizard thank goodness you're here" moolinda said standing from her healing spell which involved 5 other fairies who where slowly healing her wounds

"How can I help?" Daniel asked looking at the unconscious girl in the center of the life tower

"Well just me and five pixies cant heal her in time, remember that new spell I taught you?" She said holding his shoulders

"Yeah, Regeneration?" He asked

"yes. Now, I need you to use that spell and concentrate on all five pixies. Divide all your strength equally into them can you do that?" She said

"Yes ma'am" he nodded

"Okay let's hurry we don't have much time

…

"I just can't believe Jacob would betray us" Ambrose said walking back and forth in his office rubbing his beard

"WHO Ambrose come quick!" Called gamma from within his office

Ambrose quickly walked into gammas office when he opened the door it revealed a complete model of whole spiral with all the words including Wizard city in the center

"Look! Dragonspyre is being corrupted!" She said pointing her wing to a world with a blue bubble which was fading to red in the bubble was a word made half of water and lava in war in which evil was winning

"Malistaire, you've really done it" he said to himself looking at the world which was now completely red

"Gamma notify the blood brother guild" Ambrose said quickly walking to his desk

Gamma flew off his post and out a window

Taylor Inform the night angels to keep an extra close eye on Dragonspyre

"Certainly" she disappeared

"And as for you 4" He glared at them

"Make sure you never speak of this to anyone and keep out of krokotopia for at least two days you need more training" He said

"Yes sir" Elizabeth said

"You are dismissed, oh and Alura Ms. Falmea would like a word with you" He said

"ill be right with her" Alura said quickly leaving his office

**OMG I WANNA KEEP WRITING BUT I SHOULD STOP HERE X.X**

**Happy new year! ^-^ ~Journey Of A Young Wizard Cast**


	9. The 5 Heroes

**I couldn't help myself… new chapter!**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

"Good you're here" Falmea said sitting in her desk looking over at Alura

"So what you got for me now? I s it stronger than phoenix flower flame?" Alura asked pulling a chair from a desk and sitting

"Actually it's not a spell you will be receiving today" Falmea said getting up from her seat

"Th-then why have you called me?" Alura said sitting up straight now

"Every great wizard needs a companion so I think you're ready for this" Falmea said picking up a large object covered in a sheet

She pulled the sheet off revealing a bird cage and opened the door. Out flew a flaming phoenix

"Whoa!" Alura jumped out of her seat knocking it back words

"Meet your new pet. It will assist you in battles but not frontline. You will need to train it and care for it" She said handing her the cage which Alura held with extra care

"What if its hurt during battle?" Alura said still holding the cage

"Well your friends with that like kid right? He should be able to heal it besides if its defeated a feather flame will drop just apply a bit of healing and It will be good as new" She said sitting back down

"Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to" She said putting on a pair of glasses and reading a paper that she picked up from her desk

Alura left the building and left the cage in her dorm next to her bed

"What do I feed you?" She said pulling her book from her backpack that the stork had given her

"What tha this book is blank?" She said flipping though each page

She turned the book around and there was a note

_Ask the question and all knowledge will be foretold_

"hmm"

"What do I feed a flaming phoenix?" She said to the book

Words began to fill the page

_Visit the pet pavilion there will be a pet snack shop anything from there will be fine_

"Alright I'll be back buddy" Alura said getting her wallet from the droor in her student desk

…

"Okay, all done she will be fine as long as she gets some rest" Moolinda said wiping sweat from her forehead

"Rest sounds so good right now" Daniel said falling back on his back

"I must say that was quite impressive" moolinda said blowing candles out that were used for the healing

"Actually there was something I need to talk to you about" She said undoing the fairies

"Please meet me in the life school" She said walking to the exit

"Wait what about her?" Daniel said looking at Vanessa

"Oh I'm sure Blake will take care of her" she said grinning

A boy jumped down from the ceiling next to Vanessa

"Impressive ms. Wu. Are you sure you don't want to join the Night angels?" He said

"Yes. I have a duty as a teacher" She said walking out of the life tower

He carried Vanessa on his back and teleported away

Daniel followed ms Wu

…

Amanda was wiping her shelf with a cloth when Fred walked into the shop

"Oh hey Fred, how can I help you?" she said putting the cloth away

"Hey, uh do you have any wands for an ice wizard?" He said

"Oh actually I sold out of ice wands a few hours ago" She said

"aw"

"Well maybe you can place an order and I can craft it for you?" she said shrugging

"Really you could do that?" he said excited

"Sure! Just tell what the design is and what action you'd like for it to perform" she said taking out a notepad

"Hmm let's see." He said putting a finger on his lip looking up

"How about a staff with an ice shard on the tip and it freezes anything that comes in contact with that tip" he said

Amanda wrote down on her pad

"Okay and as for the shaft would you like iron rod or wooden stick?" she asked looking up from her note pad

"uh iron rod"

"okay" she said clicking the pen

"I'll have it to you by next week at the latest" She said tearing the paper off the note pad and hanging it on a board with other papers

"How much will this cost?" Fred asked

"oh it's on the house any friend of Daniel's is a friend of mine" she said smiling

"Wow thanks Amanda that's really cool of you!" Fred said

"Oh no problem. I'm about to close so-" she was cut off by a large bubble that floated in front of Fred

"Oh ms. Greyrose needs me, see ya later Amanda" Fred ran out the door

"come pick up your staff tomorrow!" She said leaning forward

…

"You sure about this?" Elizabeth said on one side of an arena

"Yeah it will be fun" Caroline said getting her wand out from the other side of the arena

"What if one of us gets hurt" she asked

"we're not the ones fighting we're just training our minions" She said

"Alright but I've caught some pretty hard minions in Jobu's jar" She said summoning it from her dorm

"I'm sure I can take them" Caroline said pulling out her scroll she used when she was fighting with kroks

5

4

3

2

1

Caroline was up first she casted a puppet for a start

Elizabeth used a minion of equal strength and summoned a lost soul

"They both attacked at the same time the lost soul sent a breath to the puppet and the puppet let a blood bat shoot its acid spit

As the battle got more intense Elizabeth wasn't aware of the growing crack on her jar

Once she tried to use her most powerful summon it shattered and all the souls of the minion flew out of the arena

Elizabeth's eyes widened

"This is bad." She raised her hand

"I forfeit" She said and the duel was over

"Sorry about your jar" Caroline rushed next to her

"Don't worry I can get another one what we she worry about is where those summons went" She said

A large boom came from the commons

…

Alura was about to enter the tunnel to the pet pavilion when she caught Daniel

"Hey Daniel where you heading to?" she stopped him

"Oh hi Alura I was going to get some snack for my new pet" he said

"No way, you got a pet too?" she asked

"Yeah it's a unicorn it can heal others in battle if I give it the proper training

"OH cool, I got a flaming phoenix, it attacks second hand but I still need snacks" she said

"alright lets go find the sho-" Daniel was cut off by a boom in the direction of the rainbow bridge

…

"Wonder why ms. Greyrose needs me" Fred said to himself he was walking by the lake in the commons when he was cut off by a girl

"Excuse me are you Fred?" she said in a panic

"um yeah what's wrong?" he said

"Undead have run amuck near the library we need your help!" she said pulling on his sleeve

"Undead? I thought we cleared them out already?" he said to himself following the girl

"Take all the treasure cards you can get boys!" Said a skeletal pirate to his companions in the library

"Not so fast!" Fred said at the entrance

"Hey its one of those wizard brats lets scram!" Said a pirate they blew a hole in the roof making a large boom and climbed up a rope to their escape Fred followed and on the roof he caught full site on the chaos that the summoning had been causing

It was as if wizard city had been attacked by Malistaire again except there were no high levels available to stop them

"no way" he said to himself

"Fred!" Daniel and Alura where standing next to the pavilion

"guys the undead are acting up again!" He said

"We know we're gonna find Caroline and Elizabeth to stop them!" Alura called out

"Guys!" Caroline and Elizabeth came running in front of the library

"What happened how are there still undead in wizard city?" Daniel asked

"They are my summoning my jar broke and released them all I have no control of them!" Elizabeth said

"We need to hurry people are in danger!" Caroline said

"Right let's go!" Fred said running off with the others

They ran to the lake where they found all of Elizabeth summoning waiting for them

"Ah if it isn't you again!" Said the harvest lord

"It will be a pleasure to defeat you" Said rattle bones

"Aye. We'll tear em' limb to limb" said a skeletal pirate

"I will feed on the light in your eyes no mercy will be given this time" said bastilla gravewynd

"Your souls shall be mine" Said Nightshade

"No way we have to beat these guys again!" Fred said in position with the others

"Alright I got the skeletal pirates!" Caroline said getting her minions ready

"I got harvest lord" Alura said

"I'll handle bastilla" Fred said

"I'll take care of Rattle bones" Elizabeth said

"uh" Daniel said staring at nightshade

"Alright let's go!" The rest of the group split up

Caroline summoned 4 trolls to take on the 15 skeletal pirates a cluster of swords and clubs began flying

Fred used water from the lake to create an ice dragon it circled fred as he made an ice sword

Elizabeth summoned a portal under herself making two ghostly hands rise from the ground which she controlled

Alura got a small flame ready in one hand and electrical charges in the other

Daniel hesitated and decided to use a summon instead of fighting nightshade head on

The harvest lord made two crows head for Alura she thought fast and quickly sent a jolt of lighting which stuck the two out of the air

Caroline's trolls finished off the skeletal pirates

"Daniel you need help over there?" She asked

"Sure" he said controlling the blood bat

Bastilla made a ghostly whale hurting Fred who covered his ears

"Dragon attacks!" he said cringing

The dragon swooped down striking bastilla and wrapping around her defeating her

Elizabeth used the hands to pull the soul out of rattle bones

Alura quickly took out the harvest lord with molten lava

"Muaha its useless you may have defeated me once but now you all shall meet your demise!" Nightshade hissed

Each of them gave each other a look and joined hands

"Conjoint five elements of fury" They each shouted in unison

Alura sent a large flame

Fred sent thousands of ice needles

Caroline made a blood bat use its acid spit

Elizabeth sent a death orb

Daniel sent vines

Each one of these attacks circled around nightshade

"What's this?!" He said watching

"Fire" Alura said sending the flame down on nightshade

"Ah"

"Ice" Fred said sending the needles

"Myth" Caroline said sending the acid

"Death" Elizabeth said sending the orb which entered and exit nightshades chest into a small portal

"Life" Daniel said and the vines entangled him long sharp thorns impaled him finally ending nightshade

The commons was clear

"Well that was easier than last time" Fred said

"Didn't Really break a sweat" Alura said

A small applause from random wizards around the area began and it grew

"Are those the five?"

"That was amazing"

"Are they grandmasters"

These questions where being ask as the applause grew

Ambrose came out of his office to see what the commotion was about what he saw put a smile on his face hidden by his beard of course

…

"Maybe they _are_ ready after all" Ambrose said to himself

…

**(in Militarie's lair)**

"Humph, such a pity I've lost another minion" he said staring through his crystal ball

"Malistaire!" Called out a voice

"Visitors?" he said turning around

"The Blood brothers will bring you to justice" there were a squad of 40 all wearing white clothes with red out line

"Well I guess this will be fun" Malistaire said

"Attack!" all 40 charged towards Malistaire who summoned 5 minions and a war broke out as Malistaire attacked from behind he hovered over the battle field

A member of the Night angels was hidden on a the roof of his lair

"S-such amazing strength" he said to himself

He was surprised to see a battle field filled with fallen wizards

"I must report this to master Ambrose" he said as he began to to leave

"Going so soon?" Malistaire said

The Spy was terrified

"I must prepare after all" another voice said from one side of the room it was covered in darkness

"I hope your prophecy is true if I'm going through all this trouble" Malistaire said back to the figure

"Oh don't worry all will pay off soon, and think of this as me helping you get your dear wife Sylvia back" The voice said again he could notice it was a female voice

"And by the way you might wanna get rid of that pesky fly on the wall" A bleck web shot from the shadow but he dodged and quickly teleported away

"Humph looks like he got away" Malistaire said

"I'll be taking my leave" Said the voice

**Yaay early chapter :P I bet I made it obvious who the mystery voice was but eh x.x btw welcome ""Vanessa"" to the story. So how do y'all like that I put clans in here? Cx I'm in the Night angel clan btw xD**

**Thx so much for reading y'all are awesome byeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So I know there hasn't been a new chapter in ages but there's a reason. **

**My computer was hacked and was given 14 Trojan viruses so when I tried to get it repaired it could be fixed so I got a new desktop but unfortunately that desktop doesn't have Microsoft word which I use to upload files to **

**So I barley found out my mom's computer has Microsoft word so there will be more chapter up very soon**

**Until then here's a little something special**

**Journey of a young wizard cast current info (in order of appearance):**

**Daniel Greenflame- lvl 76 life wizard currently stopped questing wears dark blue and black clothing due to clan uniform**

**Caroline Ward: lvl 90 myth wears yellow clothing **

**Alura Dreamheart:lvl 80 fire wears red clothing has been working on other wizards and is a pro pvper**

**Fred Deathbreaker: lvl 89 ice still questing (I think) changes color**

**Elizabeth Nightheart: Lvl 68 death changes color in clothing… can't give more info until feature events..**

**Jacob Firebreath: lvl 88 balance wears white clothing still questing is owner of his very own pvp group**

**Amanda Frostcloud: lvl 37 ice wears light blue still questing in mooshu my sister**

**Jenna Shadow: lvl 51 storm wears purple clothing still questing**

**Alright I think that's all of them. Thanks soooooooo much for reading and sticking with me I really hope you aren't disappointed and I will work extra hard on my story**

**By the way if you could have any even happen in the story what would it be? Might include it in the story myself**

**Amanda: are you working on the story thingy?  
Me: Yes**

**Amanda: finally you're so lazy**

**Me: coming from the girl who's still level 37**

**Amanda: no fair! You hog the account**

**Me: I do not! -.-**

**Amanda: than why haven't you still finished the essay you where assigned 2 weeks ago**

**Me: okay I'll admit I have problems**

**Caroline: Daniel finish the story already!**

**Me: I already told you why I cant :o**

**Alura: Do it faster :D**

**Fred: actually I don't quest much anymore**

**Amanda: by the way why do I craft I haven't even made a crafting table yet**

**Alura: yeah why not me?**

**Caroline: wait you have essays?**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?! OAO**

**Fred: magic! :D**

**Me: oh please magic is rea-**

…

**I should work on my essay **

**Everyone: BYE! :D**


	11. Jenna Joins

**Finally the next chapter sorry to keep you waiting please enjoy**

**I do not own any of the characters places or things in the following story**

Fred's POV

"Thanks Amanda" Fred said carrying his new staff

"Come again" Amada called out from her shop

Fred gazed at the staff, just as he described it

"time to test this baby out"

Fred walked into the pvp arena to sign up for a practice match

"Hmm let's see." He said holding the sign up scroll close to his face

"Nope too high of level, don't feel like fighting another ice" He muttered to himself rubbing his finger across the page

"Jenna storm, eh alright I can take a challenge" He signed his name next to hers and in the blink of an eye he was in a krokotopian themed arena

He noticed there was a space in the arena and instructions poofed up in front of him

_First contestant knocked out of the ring losses_

On the other side was a girl holding her sword in a ready stance

"Vanessa?!" He said in shock

5

4

3

2

1

First up was Fred

"Alright let's see what you got"

The arena filled with a blinding snow

Jenna's POV

"Can't see better think of something fast"

Sharp ice needles zoomed past her at lightning speed one cutting her on the cheek

"owch" she drew her sword in front of her blocking the shard from hitting her

When they stopped she sent a bolt of lightning into the sky changing the clouds creating snow into storm began to rain

Fred was now visible again

She dashed to him as he was casting his next spell but before she could reach him, her feet where caught in blocks of ice

He then pushed her and she began sliding to the end of the arena where she would fall

2 inches from the edge she stuck her sword into the ground stopping her from sliding out of the arena

She quickly smashed the blocks of ice freeing her self

She sent a charge of electricity to Fred

He quickly dodged it by twist his torso

"Let's even it out then" he smirked and created an ice sword

He charged her and she charged back

**(Cling!)**

They crossed swords for a good 10 seconds and jumped back

Fred noticed the water on the ground from the rain and placed his palm on the water making a path of ice leading to under her causing her to fall on her back

She melted the water using her secondary, fire

Once the water reached fred she sent volts of electricity through the water

Fred saw the attack coming and quickly jumped away

Jenna sent a fire ball to fred but he dodged again

This time while he was dodging she had a cloud ready above him. It made a lightning strike hitting fred, it was so powerful it sent him flying out of the arena

"**Winner! Jenna" **An arena announcer's voice boomed

"Jenna? So that's your name" Fred said climbing back to the platform

"You're Fred?" She asked putting her sword away

"Yep thanks for saving us earlier" he said holding out his hand for a shake

"Hah! Fred got beaten by a girl!" Alura called out from the seats

"I could've done better" Elizabeth said

"Coming from the girl who let the undead reek chaos on Wizard City" Alura mugged

Caroline and Daniel walked on to the arena as Alura and Elizabeth argued in the stands

"So your name is Jenna?" Caroline asked

"I thought it was Vanessa" Fred added

"That's just a code name for the clan" She said looking away

"Y-You're Daniel?" Jenna asked now staring at Daniel

"Yeah nice to meet you!" He said holding out his hand

"Here" She held out a bag

"What's this?" Daniel said opening the bag

When he peered in he was blinded by a load of glowing gold

"It's what I owe you for healing me"

"Woah I can't take this" Daniel said trying to give the money back

"Please take it, it's the least I can do to repay you"

"Alright I guess"

"I heard you guys are going to face malistare?"

"Uh yeah I guess" Caroline said

"may I join? If I defeat him my clan will accept me back in" she said looking at her shoes

"Sure it's always nice to have more friends tag along" Caroline smiled

A loud boom echoed across the arena

"Ha! See I told you I would do it" Alura cheered in the stands next to Elizabeth

There was a large burnt area where seats used to be

"I could do better" Elizabeth said crossing her arms facing away from Alura

"uh we'll see you around I guess" Fred said

…

Jenna was in her dorm room practicing her swordsmanship on a dummy

There was a knock on the door

She threw her sword on her bed while she walked to open the door

She opened a slat that allowed her to see who was at the door

It was Caroline Elizabeth and Alura waiting at the door talking amongst them selves

"hey guys" Jenna said opening the door leaning against the frame

"Hey Jenna c'mon we're gonna see Ambrose" Elizabeth said

"Uh sure hold on let me get my gear" she said closing the door

Daniels POV (that's right its back :D)

Standing by Fred Daniel was feeding Fred's pet colossus ice cubes

"What's taking them so long?" Fred complained

"They should be out soon" As he said that Alura Ellie and Caroline walked out

"Where's Jenna" Daniel asked asked

"She's getting ready" Elizabeth said

"She mentions something about getting back into her clan if she defeated malistare with us" Caroline looked concerned

"Wonder why she was kicked out" Alura said

"If defeated in battle you must prove worth to re-enter the clan"

Jenna had been standing behind Fred in her new gear it was a dark blue with black outlined wizard city styled robe with a cape. A mask with cat like ears and boots

"whoa how long have you been there?" Fred jumped back startled

"Long enough, let's go" She said walking to the tunnel out of raven wood

"uh alright" Alura followed with the rest

…

Carolines POV

"Ah, glad to see you all, I see you've found a new friend too" Ambrose said looking at jenna

"I've called you all here to assure you it's now safe again to head back to Krokotopia" He said

"What made you change your mind?" Elizabeth asked

"Well we have found no trace of Jacob he seems to have fled the world" He said looking into his orb

"Boy would I like to put a beating on him" Fred said punching his fist into his palm

"Yes but there's one problem, Jacob is far too powerful for you to take on. You see he's been overcome with hatred, once malistare had found a wizard in this state he took I to his advantage to cast a hex on him now he is forced to do milistaires biddings not only that now he possesses his dark magic"

"Dark magic?" Caroline asked

"I've heard of that, it's a type of magic that taints a spell making it overpowered and ruthless, it's been forbidden since malistaires gone rogue"

"Is there any way to free him from the hex?" Daniel asked

"Only one. the combined magic of life and death can lure out the hex but if something goes wrong it can be fatal for all three"

Daniel and Elizabeth looked at each other and nodded

"Headmaster Ambrose, we're willing to risk out lives and save Jacob from the hex" Daniel stepped forward

**Alright again I apologize on this not being updated in forever and a week I will now make the stories up to 500 words each so its easier for me and I can get chapters to you guys faster, Deal? :) Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon**


	12. Flute

**Back :3 I'm totally not procrastinating 2 essays right now…**

Alura's POV

"Are we all ready?" Fred asked throwing his arm into a backpack strap

"I think" Elizabeth said

"Alright lets go then" Alura started toward bartleby

Before they reached the door they heard a voice in the distance

"Wait up"

Turning around they saw Amanda running towards them

"Amanda?" Daniel said stopping her from colliding into the group

"Pleaseee let me go with you pretty please" she said getting on one knee holding her hands together

"Uh sorry sis but krokotopia Is far too dangerous for you plus you need permission from the headmaster"

"But I do!" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it up to Daniel

"Allowed access to krokotopian land for crafting purposes" He read out loud

"Alright I guess just stay out of trouble" he said following the others into the tree

"yes!" she hissed to herself

"So where do we go from here?" Elizabeth said they had made it to the oasis

"let's ask mr. Talbot" jenna said

"While you guys are doing that I'll be looking for reagents" She said about to walk off

"Oh no you don't" Daniel said pulling her collar

"I'm coming with you" He said

"Fine" She said bitterly crossing her arms

"Hello young students" sergeant major Talbot said

"Hey Mr. Talbot did Ambrose say anything about our quest" Alura asked

"As a matter of fact he did, he said you needed to reach the temple of storms" he said thinking back

"Where's that" Fred asked

"My friend Hetch Al Dim will tell you he just on the other side of the oasis" he began to walk into the pyramid

They spotted a purple mander with 3 columns surrounding sinking sand

"Are you hetch?" Elizabeth confronted him

"Why yesss how may I help youuuu" he said twirling his fingers

"We're supposed to go to the temple of storms" jenna said

"Ah yes but first you must activate these three columns with the three golden scarabs, they can be found in the krokosphenix" he said pointing to the boat

"Alright guys lets go"

Amanda's POV

"Where are we heading?" Daniel said walking behind Amanda

"You'll see" Amanda said still walking looking into her recipe list as they entered the pyramid

They walked into the royal hall and as they were walking down the path Amanda picked up sandstone stone blocks parchment and some ectoplasm she found on the wall

"Ew" Daniel said

"alright I think this is everything" she said

"Daniel can you make a wooden crafting table?" she said gathering all her reagents

"Sure" he used his wand to conduct wood to form from the ground and make a wooden crafting table

"Thanks" Amanda said placing all the reagents on the table she began to create a stick shaped metal object forming it perfectly with holes

When she was done she had a flute

"And for the final ingredient" she plucked a piece of daniels hair

"Owch!"

She mixed the hair into a potion that turned green. Then she poured the potion on the flute and dried it off

She stiffened up her back put the flute up to her mouth

She blew playing an F then a Bb and a high D

(medium high higher pitch)

"Sounds tuned" she began playing again but this time played "Maid with the flaxen hair" leaves moss and bushes began to grow

"It works!" she said in excitement

"How did you.." Daniel began

"I used an extracting potion on your hair taking out all of the life magic from the strand and into the potion so the life magic you see is your magic being produced from sound waves from the flute now I just need hair from other wizard and I'll have a multi-magical flute" she explained

She then took a piece of her hair and did the same process and began playing another song called "Bolero" which made the air snowy and cold

Ellie's POV

This is the place Alura and Elizabeth where in front of an unlocked door

"Let's hope this is boss aint as easy as the others"

Jenna's POV

The minotaur fell to the ground in defeat dropping his golden scarab

"Thank you very much"

Caroline's POV

Caroline sent a final blow to the krok commander with her puppets

She unsummoned them and put her scroll away

She took the kroks golden scarab

"I'll take that" she said picking it up

They now had all three Scarabs

**So yeah Amanda plays flute and I play trombone btw o.o ty for reading :) bye**


End file.
